Words For The Wed
by Losteeyore363
Summary: A proper wedding has some tears, some alcohol, and dancing. But most of all, it has some great speeches, from relatives. Well, what exactly was said at Piper's wedding?...


Summary: A proper wedding has some tears, some alcohol, and dancing. But most of all, it has some great speeches, from relatives. Well, what exactly was said at Piper's wedding?...

 **A/N Its a oneshot. I don't own anything. Please R & R!**

What **Grams** Had To Say:

 _Piper, you've really blossomed. From a sweet little girl, to a shy adolescent, to confident young woman. You can cook, you can vanquish demons, and you can find your own destiny. You've proven that by rewriting the rules just for love. And I'd really like some great grand babies. Oh come on, we have to continue the line!_

What **Mom** Had To Say:

 _My sweet little girl. All grown up. Like mother you fell for your white lighter. Hopefully this relationship will work better than me and your father. I can see the love and light in your eyes. I can tell, that you two may get into some fights, but you'll make it. I'm so proud that you've made it his far. Leo, you are so kind, and I can't think of a better person to be with my daughter. Blessed Be._

What **Dad** Had To Say:

 _Even though, I don't like white lighters, I have to admit, Leo, you have grown on me. Even though I'll still be keeping an eye on you, I've come to accept that me and Patty separating was maybe, meant to be. But you guys coming together, was meant to be as well. And even though I didn't get to see you grow to this point, I promise I'll be here to watch you grow beyond it. I'm watching you Leo._

What **Youngest Sister** Had To Say:

 _Piper, Leo, you guys are everything a couple should be. You risked everything for love. You are this epic love story, that is truly amazing. Even though we fought over Leo, it was obvious who was going to win. And I'm glad you did. This wedding was truly, well, magical and it just goes to show, that you guys can make it through everything. And you will continue to. And I gotta agree with Grams, bring on the babies!_

What **Oldest Sister** Had To Say:

 _Alright. I didn't exactly plan on crashing your wedding, Piper. I of all people, really, really didn't want anything to go on that was out of order. I've grown up as your big sister loving it when you are able to have a genuine smile. To be happy. I'd never want to ruin your happiness. Your and Leo's story is really inspiring, even though its been three years of a tug of war between magic and human emotion._

 _And even though it feels like I nearly ruined it, I think no matter what had happened, motorcycle or not, the wedding would have gone on. Because you can't stop true love._

What **The Cop** Had To Say:

 _Wow. Nothing really is normal in this family? But I won't lie, I've been glad to be a part of it. Leo, my man. You've landed yourself a really crazy family. But I think you'll fit in and be pretty happy. This time, I do want to know what's going on. And i'm happy, that you are happy. You two boast the smiles of two people in love. And I don't think anything could truly wipe that away._

What **The Outsider** Had To Say:

 _I'm not really a part of this family yet. Probably to the relief of some. But even though I'm only half human, I'm human enough to recognize true love. I've only just started to really get to know the Halliwell family, but Piper and Leo are definitely the heart of it, and without them, it wouldn't be the same. I think if anything, they give everyone a bit of hope, that above all odds, love wins._

What **The Half Sister** Would Have Said:

 _Today I saw Prue tear up your wedding. I looked through pictures and saw how happy you and Leo were. Even though it was small. I would have given anything to see it. You and Leo are just like the fairytale romance every girl wants. A forbidden love. I really feel like I've missed a huge part of this family's history by missing such an epic moment. But maybe, I can make up for it, by making a few historical memories for this family, as well._

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. -AthenaPrue450**


End file.
